1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to automatic vehicle wash systems and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a multiple foam wax apparatus for use on a roll-over type wash system desired to effectively and aesthetically wax the vehicle.
2. Background of the Invention
There are many types of vehicle wash and wax systems adapted to clean protect a vehicle. For example, one type provides for a hand operated high pressure wand which sprays the vehicle. Such hand held type permits the user to optionally select one of a wash, rinse or wax mode.
Roll-over type car wash systems typically use jet sprays of water against the side of a vehicle through use of an array of nozzles displaced from but direct toward a top and sides of the vehicle. Such systems can move around the vehicle with the vehicle remaining in place while others move relative to the vehicle in a straight line along the length of the vehicle, and with the intent to spray the entire exterior surface of the vehicle.
Still other automatic vehicle wash systems offer means of a tunnel-type wash and wax system, wherein a vehicle moves through a number of linear spaced wash, rinse and wax stations and typically employ a plurality of fabric strips or other similar material which are brushed along the exterior of the vehicle in order to wash and remove dirt from the surface of the vehicle.
With such automatic wash systems, particularly the roll-over type, there has been much difficulty in providing an adequate delivery of the wax to the car. Such systems use a foam spray wax which is commonly of an anionic or cationic nature. Characteristic of anionic foam waxes is their high foaming action and while this is desirable with regard to providing high foam and an adequate wax coat on the vehicle, these type foam waxes are difficult to rinse off the vehicle. Alternatively, cationic foam waxes are characteristically low foaming and are easily rinsed off the vehicle, but provide less adequate wax coat. Additionally, brushless and/or roll-over type automatic car wash use spray heads which by design are limited in their approach distance to the car exterior and have limited effectiveness.
Since there lacks an adequate apparatus to apply a foaming wax in a manner which adequately covers the vehicle, readily permits washing off thereof, and is visually inspectable as well as aesthetically pleasing, a need remains in the art to provide an improved car wash and wax apparatus.
It is a general object is to improve car wash systems.
It is another object of to improve apparatus for spraying foam wax onto a car in a car wash system, particularly of the roll-over type.
Another object of the present invention is to further add special visual effects to a car washing system.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a manifold particularly well suited for use in a roll-over type car wash. In an embodiment, the manifold includes a foam generating zone having means for receiving a foamable solution and air therethrough to produce a foam, a streaming discharge zone wherein the streaming discharge zone includes a first plurality of aperture surfaces of a first diameter and a second plurality of aperture surfaces of a second diameter larger than said first diameter and a buffer zone commerciably operably associated with the foam generating zone and steaming discharge zone with means for impeding flow of the foam therebetween. In another embodiment, the foam generating zone and buffer zone are integrally formed.
In the preferred form of the invention, the foam generating zone includes a first tubular member and a second tubular member, each tubular member having a spongy material disposed therein, the buffer zone includes a first tubular member communicably connected to the first tubular member of the foam generating zone and a second tubular member communicably connected to the second tubular member of the foam generating zone, each the tubular member of the buffer zone having a bend therein sufficient to impede flow of the foam to the streaming discharge zone; and the streaming discharge zone including a first tubular member communicably connected to the first tubular member of the buffer zone and a second tubular member communicably connected to the second tubular member of the buffer zone, each of the tubular member of the streaming discharge zone having the aperture surfaces longitudinally defined therein. Also included in the foam generating zone is a third tubular member having a spongy material disposed therein, in the buffer zone is a third tubular member communicably connected to the third tubular member of the foam generating zone, the third tubular member of the buffer zone having a bend therein sufficient to impede flow of the foam to the streaming discharge zone, and in the streaming discharge zone is a third tubular member communicably connected to the third of the buffer zone, the third tubular member of the streaming discharge zone having the aperture surfaces longitudinally defined therein.
In such form, aperture surfaces of the tubular members of the discharge zone are staggered from one another. In this regard, a series of distinct and adjacent streams may be created when solution is forced through the aperture surfaces of the discharge zone to maximize the solution coverage over the vehicle. Optionally and preferably, a different colorant is added to the foam supply to each of the tubular members of the discharge zone to permit an aesthetically pleasing visual effect to the viewer, i.e. a rainbow effect onto the vehicle, as well as an easier visual inspection of the solution coverage and adherence to the vehicle.
Other aspects, features and details of the present invention can be more completely understood by reference to the following detailed description of a preferred embodiments, taken in conjunction with the drawings, and from the appended claims.